InuYasha: The Time of Change Has Come
by EstherxIon14
Summary: When InuYasha finds out Kagome is bearing his child, what will he do when an unexspected visitor arrives, claiming the child is his?
1. Kagome's Surprise, Inuyasha's skills

I do **not** own InuYasha or the other characters

**1. Kagome's Little Surprise, InuYasha's Sewing Skills**

_Kagome, you idiot! You're late! He's gonna be so mad! _Kagome thought as she franticly looked for her backpack,_ 'Where's that stupid thing at?! _At that moment, Kagome heard a light _thud_ behind her and was afraid to see who it was. She didn't want to see the anger and hurt on the hanyou's face.

"Kagome, you're late." The hanyou's voice made her shudder. She slowly turned to find exactly who she thught it was standing so casually behind her. She sheepishly looked down at her feet, to embarassed to look up at his face. "Don't look down like that. You're making me feel guilty." He whispered, raising her tear-streaked face up to meet his gaze. She looked to the left of him, doing possibly anything to not meet his eyes. He huffed and wiped the wet liquid from her eyes, smiling her favorite smile. She couldn't help but get a peek at his face. That's all it took. He quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss, pulling her closer to him. They finally parted, panting, and Kagome layed her head on his chest.

Her eyes, halfway closed, shined with the hiding excitement as she realized that there really was no need to be upset. She slowly wrapped her arms, "paralyzed" untill now, around his waist and pulled herself so close to him that she could hear his heartbeat. In a dead, tourtured voice, she whispered, "InuYasha...."

"We're back!" InuYasha yelled as he and the still sulking Kagome walked into a hut occuppied by Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Kagome slowly slid off his back, set her stuff down with a _thud_, and sat down, her knees to her chest. "Kagome, what's wrong?" InuYasha asked, Kagome buring her face in her knees. She let out a muffled cry, InuYasha wrapping his arms around her. "Kagome?" InuYasha asked, worry in his voice.

"M- my stomach." Kagome cried, her voice a mere whisper. InuYasha saw that her stomach was a little rounder that he remembered it to be. He slowly placed his hand on her stomach and felt a soft kick, Kagome yelping.

"Y-y-you're pr-pregnant?!" InuYasha gasped. Kagome nodded once and relaxed herself. She laid in his arms, her eyes shut and tears still flowing. "Why didn't you tell me?" InuYasha whispered, rubbing her enlarged stomach.

"I thought you'd get mad. I'm sorry I did't tell you sooner," Kagome apologized, her tear- streaked cheeks rising a shade. InuYasha chuckled. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked, a smile on her face for the first time in a long time. InuYasha shook his head. "InuYasha." Kagome demanded, anger in her tone.

"I'm just surprised that I'm a father and I'm only seventeen." He laughed again, feeling the child kick.

"How do ya think I feel? I'm only sixteen for crying out loud! I'm barely old enough to drive!" Kgome cried, her voice mocking. Sangowalked over to them and smiled.

"How about I help the new mother up, while the new father talks with Miroku. We gotta find it some clothes. Miroku, you and InuYasha start adding on a nursery room, got it?" Sango asked, helping Kagome up. Miroku nodded and quickly ran outside with InuYasha. "So, do you know what gender it is yet?"

"Mmhm. A girl. My mom had an ultrasound done a couple days ago. The doctor was a little conserned, though. She has her father's ears, if you know what I mean." Kagome laughed, slowly walking outside with Sango. Sango giggled and saw her daughter, Aika, running to her. She swooped her up in her arms and laughed. "I'm happy to see that she's up and feeling better again." Kagome smiled and ran her fingers through her silky hair. She sat on a stone and waited for Sango to give her child to Kaede. "We ready?" Kagome anxiously asked, rising to her feet. Sango nodded as the walked down the dirt path.

"Have you figured out a name yet?" Sango asked, smiling as they walked into the first clothing store they found. Kagme shook her head. "Well, how about Ayame? Name her after a pretty flower."

"EW! No, not Ayame. It reminds me of that stupid ookami youkai girl who thinks I'm trying to steal Kouga!" Kagome stuck her tounge out and added, "Bleech!" Sango laughed and picked up a pce of cloth. She showed it to Kagome. "That would make an adorable dress!" Kagome squealed, smiling as she held the silk fabric. The fabric was a beautiful golden silk with a hint of ruby red sparkles. They were able to aford anything they wanted because they got tons and tons of money from all the demon runs they do around town and outside of town. They walked up to the counter and laid down the fabric. "Five yards please." Kagome smiled and laid down the money.

"Right away ma'am." The woman carefully picked up the fabric and headed to the back room. She came back a few minutes later with the fabric carefully folded in her arms. Kagome smiled, took the fabric, and handed the lady the money. "Thank you. Have a nice day." With that said, Kagome and Sango headed out the door. On their way home, everyone was staring at the beautiful fabric draped over Kagome's arm.

"InuYasha, be careful with that! You're gonna poke out an eye!" Kagome yelled as they walked up to the house. InuYasha saw the beautiful golden fabric over her arms and nearly fell backwards of the roof. Luckily he landed on his feet. Kagome sighed and followed Sango into the hut. "So, any other names?" Kagome asked, setting down the fabric.

"How about Nyoko? She'll be a beautiful gem, just like you." Sango replied, smiling. Kagome thought about that, then heard InuYasha come in.

"So, it's a girl? That would explain the gaudy fabric," he teased, leaning against the door frame. Kagome just rolled her eyes. "How about Ruri. She's an emerald, not just a gem. Much more fitting for a child of Kagome's." She blushed and turned her attention to the fabric.

"I like it. Okay then. Our little Ruri Higarashi. You don't have a last name, do you?" Kagome asked, carefully cutting the fabric. InuYasha shook his head and helped Kagome by getting out Kaede's sewing kit. Kagome cut out a simple long-sleeved dress and a short sleeved dress. "You're quite the sewer, InuYasha." Kagome teased, watching InuYasha weave the needle in and out, up and down, with such presision and perfection that it was unimaginable. InuYasha's cheeks rose a shade, making Kagome giggle.

"I learned from Kaede a while back. She told me it might come in handy." InuYasha looked away, Kagome bursting into a fit of giggles. "What's so funny?" He looked slightly annoied, but a little scared.

"You're just so cute when you blush!" Kagome exclaimed, pinching his cheeks like a child. InuYasha's face turned bright red as Kagome thought, _So, so cute. It's almost hypnotizing._

**Author's note:**

Kagome and InuYasha bumped up their relationship to almost engaged, but InuYasha has yet to propose to her. InuYasha came to believe that her sadness came from baby denial, but it actually came from something much, much bigger. Read on and see.


	2. Kagome's Labor, Inuyasha's New Daughter

**Chapter 2: Kagome's Labor, Inuyasha's New Daughter**

In the past 9 months, Kagome had just gotten bigger and bigger. Kaede told them that little Ruri was due any day now. Inuyasha had proposed to her a few days ago.

**Flashback:**

_Inuyasha and she were finishing the nursery. When she put the last piece of clothing up, form both her time and his, they walked outside. Kagome had brought all the kimonos she could find. There were her baby outfits and the ones she outgrew over the years. She walked to the sacred tree and __**carefully**__ sat down. Inuyasha sat down beside her, looking extra nervous. He had something in his hands, small and black._

_"K-Kagome, I've had these strange feelings for you lately, but I haven't been able to tell you. I didn't know if you felt the same, but now I know that we feel the same way." Inuyasha nervously got down on one knee and showed Kagome the box. She gasped. "Kagome, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Inuyasha opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring with a gold band._

_Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha thought she was going to say no. Instead, she took the ring, slipped it on her left ring finger, and kissed him tenderly. She parted and said, "Yes, I will."_

**End of Flashback**

"Kagome!" a voice yelled, bringing Kagome out of her sky gazing. She looked up to see Kouga, smiling proudly, right in front of her. She cocked her head, confused.

"Well, well, well, look who finally came out of hibernation. Out of all the months I've been here, I've never once seen you. Say, can you help me up?" Kagome asked, struggling to rise up. Kouga grabbed her outstretched hand and carefully helped her up.

"I see you've been busy with that mutt of yours." Kouga teased, smiling. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked towards the hut.

"Kagome, we have wedding plans, so get your butt over here!" Sango cried, her hands on her hips. Kagome quickly hugged Kouga and ran off towards the hut. He just stared in her direction, confused. "Come on!" Sango cried again, tapping her foot.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't have a cow!" Kagome griped, stomping over to her. She huffed and walked past Sango, not even bothering to apologize when she rammed shoulders with her. Sango got worried.

_I hope I didn't put her in that foul mood. Inuyasha will have my hide! _Sango nervously walked in behind her. Kagome carefully sat down with a huff and scowled at Sango. Sango quickly averted her gaze when she saw the hate in Kagome's eyes.

"So, how do ye want the invitations to look?" Kaede asked, ignoring the death glares from Kagome to Sango.

"Gold with red shimmers. The inside words should be written in elegant handwriting. Here's what I mean." Kagome handed Kaede an envelope and smiled. Kaede nodded and set it down.

"Now, flowers. I was thinking a pretty blue rose theme. Or maybe a white rose. What do you think, Kagome?" Sango perked up when she saw Kagome's warm smile.

"Well, seeing as how blue roses are so hard to find, I'll have to say white roses. Besides, they're more neutral. The blue would look weird next to the gold and red invitations. What do you think, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at the hanyou who was playing with the ribbon tying Kagome's hair back. She was in a beautiful white kimono that hit at her knees. She had a gold obi tied around her waist, tying into a big bow in the back. Her belly made it look like a perfect fit.

"Fine by me. You'll look beautiful either way." Kagome giggled and stroked his hand. "So, where exactly are we having this at?" Kagome looked at Kaede. Inuyasha pulled on her new hanyou ears. She smacked his hand, rolling her eyes.

"How about that one little place we found last week?" Kagome was looking at Sango.

"You mean that meadow by the waterfall just up north?" Sango, who was holding Miroku's hand, asked, smiling. Kagome nodded. "That's perfect, Kagome! It's so pretty!" Shippo nodded in approval.

"Yeah, I like it, too. It's almost as pretty as you, mom." Shippo cooed, smiling. Kagome had adopted him about a month ago. She knew that he would love to be her son, so she figured she should go ahead and adopt him. She was planning to do it a long time ago. Kagome giggled and ruffled his hair.

She suddenly felt the floor get wet, followed by a wave of unimaginable pain in her stomach. She screamed, everybody stopping what they were doing. "M-my water just broke. She's coming!" Kagome cried, tears running down her face. Inuyasha blinked and carried her to a bed. She screamed again, grabbing 2 fists full of sheets.

"Inuyasha, go. Ye might not want to see this." Kaede shooed him out, along with Miroku. "Calm down, my dear. Relax." Kagome gave one strained nod and sucked in a deep breath, slowly letting it out. She did this over and over again, then another wave of pain.

"Please tell me I can push!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha let out a low growl.

"Hai, Kagome. Go ahead. Sango," Kaede replied, Sango getting into position. Inuyasha and Miroku walked in. Kagome, with the help of the two guys, lifted her legs into position.

Two hours and ten pushes later, little Ruri was born. After she was cleaned she was put into one of the red and gold kimonos, a gold obi around her. Kagome, of course, held her before Inuyasha. "Hello, little Ruri. Welcome to the outside world." Kagome stroked one of Ruri's beautiful, white hanyou ears with her finger. Ruri gurgled happily and grabbed Kagome's finger. She started to suck on it, Kagome immediately knowing what she wanted.

Kagome motioned Sango over. "Do you think I should breast feed Ruri or put her straight on formula?" Kagome whispered, eyeing Ruri then Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Yes, of course. I'll take care of Miroku if I catches him staring. As for Inuyasha, he's seen them before, so no worries."

"But what about if she…" Kagome lowered her voice even more, "bites my nipple? I'm afraid InuYasha will get upset." Kagome sighed and pulled her finger out of Ruri's mouth. "I'll just take my chances. She's really hungry." She pulled down her kimono's collar, Inuyasha and Miroku gasping as Ruri planted her mouth right on her left nipple.

"What in the hell is she doing?!?" Inuyasha gasped, Ruri starting to suck.

"What does it look like? Eating. Ow! Careful Ruri. Mommy's sensitive there." Kagome said, smiling down at Ruri. Inuyasha looked at Miroku; his face was bright red.

"Never seen a girl's chest before, have you?" Inuyasha whispered, a slight mock in his voice. Miroku shook his head. Kagome covered herself up, Ruri asleep in her arms.

"How's it feel to be a father?" a voice asked. It was Kouga.

"I don't know. All I know is that it'll be tough," was Inuyasha's response. He was happy. He was finally a father. _I'll be a much better father than mine. I'll make sure of it._ Inuyasha thought as he picked up Ruri in his arms and set her in her crib in her room. "Sleep well, my little Ruri. I'll be the best father I can possibly be to you. I love you."

Author's Note:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My internet had got shut off. How'd ya think? Good? Bad? Undecided? I'm feeling # 3.


End file.
